Autonomously controlled and/or semi-autonomously controlled machines are capable of operating with little or no human input by relying on information received from various machine systems. Based on signals indicative of machine movement, terrain, and/or machine operations, a machine can be controlled to complete a programmed task remotely and/or automatically. By receiving appropriate feedback from each of the different machine systems during performance of the task, continuous adjustments to machine operational parameters can be made that help to ensure precision and safety in completion of the task. In order to do so, however, the information provided by the different machine systems should be accurate and reliable.
However, during operation of these machines, large dynamics may occur on the machine during gear shifting may cause one or more of the signals indicative of machine movement, terrain, and machine operations to become vastly incorrect, causing errors in the adjustments.
An exemplary system that may be used to eliminate errors of operational parameter estimation due to gear shifting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,087 to Ohnishi et al. that was issued on Jul. 20, 1999 (“the '087 patent”). Specifically, the system estimates an estimated slope value by a slope estimation unit just prior to gear shifting, and holds the estimated slope valueconstant throughout a noise eliminating period, so as to suppress any change of the estimated slope value during the noise elimination time period. In this way, the '087 patent purports to eliminate slope estimation errors due to gear-shifting.
Although the system of the '087 patent may be useful in eliminating the slope estimation errors due to gear-shifting, the slope estimation unit of the '087 patent unnecessarily performs the process of slope estimation during the noise elimination time period. This may unnecessarily consume the power and computing resources of the machine system.
The operational parameter determination system of the present disclosure is directed toward solving the problem set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.